


Misunderstandings

by invader



Series: it's me and you; apart we're nothing and together we're everything [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, OR IS IT, Other, also I want to note they are 18/19 in this fic....like this is pre/post b2w2 but pre sumo, kind of, spoiler: eavesdropping is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invader/pseuds/invader
Summary: An awkward confrontation wasn'tideal, but that's how it happened.A misunderstanding leads to the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my best work but I hope you enjoy! update: fixed formatting from bbcode to HTML, my bad

Red thought nothing of it when his Mother called him downstairs. But once he turned into the living room, he was surprised to see Green and Professor Oak were there, Green sitting in one of the armchairs and the Professor on the sofa. He looked at Green and quirked an eyebrow. Green raised his own eyebrows with attitude, punctuating the notion with a quirk of his head, as if to say _you think I know?_  
Then Red's Mother entered the room, holding two cups of tea– one for her, the other for the professor. She then took a seat next to Samuel.  
"Sit down, Red." She told him. Still clueless as to why they were all here, Red did so, sitting in the chair next to Green.  
"Are ya gonna tell us what this is all about or not?" Green asked, tapping his foot impatiently. The professor sighed at his Grandson's attitude, and shot him a pointed look. Green huffed.  
"Now that we're all here..." The professor trailed off, eyes shifting to Delia. She gave a nod, and addressed the two boys.  
"You're both adults now, but we just wanted to make sure you're being... _safe_." She said.  
Green and Red were only more confused– _safe?_ They were concerned about _safety?_  
Red lived on his own on the _top of a mountain_ for four years, not to mention took out Team Rocket _by himself_ when he was _ten_. Green didn't have much he'd admit to concerning his own safety, but Red's experience spoke for them both.

Red's mother misunderstand their silence for something different entirely. She sighed.  
"We understand why you were too afraid to tell us, and we wish we hadn't found out like we did, but we thought it was best to talk to you about it." Delia explained quickly. Before either of the boys could speak up and ask what the hell is going on, Professor Oak spoke up.  
"Yes. Now, this goes unspoken, but we will always love you both no matter what!" He said. Delia nodded. "That is precisely _why_ we wanted to talk to you, about... _safety_. You may not be able to...get pregnant–"  
Suddenly _(painfully)_ , everything clicked.  
"–but you still need to ensure that you use protection and–"  
" _WHAT?!_ " Green squawked, interrupting his grandfather. Red was dumbstruck, his mouth hanging open, expression asking the same thing.  
"Green, there's nothing to be ashamed about–"  
The filter between Green's mind and mouth was broken, and he spoke without thinking.  
"You think we're _gay?_ " He croaked. Red couldn't speak even if he _wasn't_ mute, he just sat there, looking at the two across from him, trying to figure out how they came to such a conclusion.  
"Well, you're dating eachother, aren't you?" Delia asked. Red made a choking sound, and Green's eyes went wider.  
" _You think we're **fucking**?!_ " Green spat, completely floored at the accusation. His Grandfather's _language, Green!_ went unheard.  
Was he gay? Yes, but _Red?_ He was pretty sure the only thing Red was ever attracted to was Mt. Silver.  
And, maybe, _maybe_ Green was _sorta_ , _kinda_ , a _little_ bit infatuated with him, but he could barely acknowledge that to himself, he sure as hell didn't _tell_ anybody!

So what the fuck?

Red seemed to be taking things pretty well, which could be either a good thing or a bad thing.  
In truth, Red was on autopilot. He was screaming on the inside, detaching himself from the moment.

Delia and Professor Oak exchanged glances.  
"...Th-then, you're not together...?" Professor Oak managed. 

Red calmly shook his head, while Green shook his head vigorously.

"Oh...oh dear, I'm so embarrassed! I'm sorry, boys...goodness..." The Professor looked incredibly uncomfortable.  
"I'm sorry, too...I-I was sure...I'm so sorry, boys." Delia said. Red and Green sighed inwardly.  
"But, if either of you _are_ attracted to men, we stand by what we said earlier. And we trust that you will use your best judgement to make the right choices, and to prevent sexually transmitted–"  
Red stood, and briskly walked back up to his room.  
"Wa– _OI!_ " Green hurried after him, not wanting to suffer alone.

After a moment, the professor bought his cup to his lips, taking a sip of his tea.  
"That went well." He said. Delia couldn't help but snort.

**Author's Note:**

> haha  
> yeah
> 
> chapter two will be up sometime tomorrow!
> 
> also i HAVE NOT abandoned Beginning Again! I'm kind of redoing it? I was writing the next chapter and then I realized I wanted to make some changes. So yeah!
> 
> I post things I'm working on, things I haven't finished and other tidbits on my dreamwidth at https://tooru0.dreamwidth.org !! There's a lot there and I'd REALLY like some feedback if possible!
> 
> stay tuned~


End file.
